marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 1
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew -First Appearance Supporting Characters: *Jonathan Drew -First Appearance Villains: Other Characters: *Merriem Drew -Mentioned *Random Grunt -First Appearance *Murderer -First Appearance Solicit Synopsis The adventures of Jessica Drew begin. Now that her mother is dead, she tries to bond more with her father. But, things go musterious as someone murders him, in front of Jessica. Will she ever cope on both of her parents' deaths? Jessica (Narration): We all have something we are afraid of... A Club is shown. Jessica (Narration): The things that we think we will never conquer. A grunt comes out of the Club. Grunt: Fresh air. Finally.. The grunt looks down the streets and sees a van that was about to hit him. Grunt: What the.. The van stops just before it hit the man, and a shadowy figure came out from the car seat. It was a she. That person punched the grunt in the face, and knocked a tooth out. Jessica: You can get some fresh air later. Tell me where he is. Grunt: W-who?! Jessica: You know who. The grunt struggles to get up. Grunt: No, seriously! Who? Jessica: Where's that Spider Vigilante? I know he went into this club. And I assume you know him? Grunt: Well stop assuming, woman, 'cause I have no idea what you're talking about... The grunt says, still spitting out some blood. Jessica: Answer me with honesty! Grunt: I don't know, okay! Jessica: Tell me where he is or you will be beaten to a pulp. Grunt: Ha! A woman? Beating me to a pulp? Listen, I really don't know what you're talking about. So if you don't want anything to happen, just let me go... Jessica: Okay, let's settle this the hard way... Jessica punches and kicks the grunt a few more times. The grunt struggles to fights back. Grunt: Okay! Okay! Stop!! Jessica: Why? I just started warming up. Grunt: O-Okay. I'll tell. He's..he's going to Meta Street... some sort of mission or something.. Jessica: And that's all you know? Grunt: Yes! That's all he told me! I.. I have no idea what that ant dude is going to do! Promise! Now let me go! Jessica dropped the grunt on the floor. Jessica: ...thanks for your help. Oh, and it's a spider, not an ant. Jessica walks away, keeping the grunt laying on the pedestrian lane. "Flashback" Jessica's father tucks her into bed. Jonathan Drew: Good night, Jessica. Jessica: Good night, dad... Jonathan: ...Is anything wrong? Jessica: ...no... Jonathan: If something is bothering you, just tell me, okay? Jessica: Dad, are you afraid of something? Anything like losing your job? Or losing money? Jonathan: Of course! Why are you asking me that? Jessica: Well...I'm afraid of spiders... and I got teased for it at school. Jonathan: What? Those kids are mean to you, don't mind them. And besides, what's wrong with being afraid? I'm sure everyone has something they're afraid of. Look at me. I'm afraid of losing you. After your mom died, I don't know if I can still raise you by myself... Jessica: But you still did, dad. That's why I love you. Jessica gives her dad a hug, and goes to sleep. The Next Day Jonathan: Jessica, go brush your teeth. Jessica: Okay. The doorbell rings. Jonathan: Hmm... Jonathan: Who is it? Jonathan opens the door only to be stabbed in the heart. Jessica: What was that? Jessica goes out of the bathroom to see her father bleeding on the floor. Jessica: D-Dad? ???: Get out of there!! Now!!! Jessica was afraid, and ran upstairs. ???: Get down here!!! Jessica hears the man's footsteps as he goes upstairs. ???: It's alright. I won't kill you... I'll just hurt you a bit... Jessica cries loudly, trying to hide under her bed. The man makes it upstairs. Jessica sneakily comes out of her bed and makes a run for it. ???: Hey!!! Get back here!!! Jessica ran as fast as she can, trying to forget everything she saw. Next Issue: The Fearless Spider-Woman #2: Hail HYDRA! Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:Spider-Woman Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman Category:Earth-1342 Category:Sunder4321